Homestuck Fluff!
by Squidle
Summary: A few short and fluffy ship stories. I'm planning Karezi, Arasol, Meowrails, Erifef, Johndave, Gamtav and Rosemary. Rated Teen for swearing and a bit of sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

Sollux hissed as he waits for Aradia to get back from the ruins. She had been gone for hours now. He tried to not wonder about what she had found, but it was too tempting. Gold maybe? Buried boonbucks? It would probably be fun adventuring. Only if it were with her though.

"Greetings!" She said, opening the door with a small click. He opened his mouth to say hi- but she was covered in dirt and dust. Her hair was tangled and messy, but she kept a glowing smile on her face.

"AA, you're filthy." He said, walking towards her.

"Oh." She looked down at her tattered clothes. "I might have gotten a bit of dirt."

"A bit? Aradia- go take a bath or some shit."

"I'm pretty tired. Can I take one later?"

"No. I really don't feel like cleaning the place today." He sighed.

"I really don't feel like washing myself." She smirked. Sollux groaned.

"What will it take for you to get in the tub?" He rubbed his temple as Aradia put her finger to her lips.

"You'll have to come with me." She bluntly said. Sollux jerked back.

"Woah. No." He said, feeling blush spread across his face. She stepped closer to him and took a sniff.

"Phew!" She joked, flapping her hand in his direction. "What did you do when I was gone?"

"Nothing!" The flustered boy yelled. Aradia giggled.

"You really need to bathe. And we could save water by bathing together!" She cheered. Sollux sighed.

"F-fine. I don't even fucking care anymore."

"Yay!" She squealed. She dragged him to the bathroom and turned on the water quickly.

"Woah AA, slow the fuck down." She left the room and returned in nothing but a white towel. Sollux bit the insides of his cheeks and tried not to freak out.

This is not happening.

"Sollux- here!" She held out a towel for him and then sat by the baths edge.

"What, I'm gonna strip naked here?" Sollux asked. Aradia shrugged and nodded her head a bit.

"God. Just- Just don't look." He added.

"Oh- we're all girls here." Aradia teased.

"Real low AA." Sollux mumbled. Aradia turned as Sollux began taking off his shirt. She searched for soap that she could drown the water with, nothing was better than bubbles. She soon found a pink bottle as she heard Sollux fumbling with his pants.

"Are you done Sollux?" She whined. "I wanna put the bubbles in!"

"O-okay." He stuttered.

Aradia turned to see Sollux shirtless and his lower half covered by the fluffy cloth. She popped open the bottle and turned it upside down. She poured it into the running bath and watched the water foam up to it's greatest extent.

"AA, seriously, that's enough." The tub was almost overflowing. Sollux snatched the bottle away from her and placed it on the sink.

Then, without warning Aradia slipped off her towel and slid into the water. She tucked her knees up and called Sollux in. He cursed under his breath, trying to deny the yellow tint on his cheeks. He slowly entered the tub, taking off his towel at the last minute.

Sollux uncomfortably shifted.

"Hnnn..." He vibrated quietly. Aradia frowned.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Does it look like there's something wrong?" He placed his hands in the water.

She thought for a minute- looking puzzled.

"Oh!" She burst out. "My hair is still dirty."

This fucking girl. Sollux thought.

She turned around, her back facing him.

"Do you mind washing it Sollux?" She smiled. He splashed some water on her long hair and then poured some more soap into his hand. He began to slowly rub the shampoo into her wet hair.

She giggled suddenly, alarming him.

"What?" He asked.

"You just seem really into it- if you don't mind me saying." She laughed. She turned to look at him, and without thinking, he leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. Her face went a bit red- but then she smiled.

"Oh god. I'm sorry AA." He shamed himself and began to ramble- but Aradia cut him off by placing her lips on his. He looked almost frozen, so she splashed some water on him, causing him to splash back.

After kisses and even more bubbly fights Aradia yawned.

"I think we're done, right?" She asked. Sollux frowned.

"We've been sitting in this dirt-water for about 40 minutes now."

Aradia grinned.

"We could take a shower."

"Together?"

"What else?"


	2. Karezi Mountain Climbing!

"Slow the everloving fuck down Terezi!" Karkat yelled.

His feet were sore and his knees were bright red from an hour of mountain climbing. Terezi was about 10 steps ahead of him, but that was because he was the one carrying all their shit.

"I don't think I need to slow down," She stopped, "You need to speed up!" She stuck her tongue out and turned around.

"Why don't you hold the bag?!"

"Because I'm already holding my cane."

Terezi carried her walking cane, which was very handy for gripping onto jagged rocks. Karkat, on the other hand, found himself slipping multiple times and cursing at both himself and the teal blood.

"Can I get a turn with the cane?" He sighed.

"We're almost there! Stop being a grub."

"There are at least a gazillion rocks left, and by the fucking time we get to the top, my legs will have crumbled into millions of tiny little-"

She turned around and crossed her arms. He stared her in the eyes, which were shaded by red glasses.

"Fine I'll shut up."

She smiled and began to quickly drag her way upwards.

"Why did you even take me here?" Karkat asked. She paused.

"I thought you were gonna shut up."

Karkat rolled his eyes while watching Terezi climb onto the top.

"Terezi, why am I here? You could have brought anyone else to this stupid climbing trip."

Another pause.

"I don't know." She lied.

"You always know something."

"Well today I don't. Maybe I should have brought Dave."

And then Karkat shut the hell up. He could hear her pouting from above the grassy ledge. He moaned again and slowed down, getting to the top of the extreme rock.

"Where do I put this stupid ass ba-"

And he stopped because Terezi had leaned down a planted a peck on his nose.

"I brought you because I like you."

And with that, his face reddened. She smiled and ran back up.

"H-hey! Terezi wait!"


End file.
